Question: A blue sweater costs $$36$, which is $4$ times as much as a red watch costs. How much does the red watch cost?
Solution: The cost of the blue sweater is a multiple of the cost of the red watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$36 \div 4$ $$36 \div 4 = $9$ A red watch costs $$9$.